Reacción acida
by Grey Winter
Summary: Kyle siempre pensó que detestaba a Fanboy, pero ahora, ya no se sentía tan seguro de eso. "Ahí van 3 años en pociones desperdiciados" – Slash – Fankyle


**Disclaimer****: **Fanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap.1- Buenos deseos y pesadillas**

–_Por que haces todo esto Fanboy _

–_Por que te quiero Kyle_

…

**U**na bola de papel golpeo de lleno su rostro, haciendo un sonido seco. Un par de risas se dispararon de inmediato, Kyle gruño molesto por el repentino ataque, lanzando una mirada enojada al frente, a los dos chicos culpables, que se reían a costa suya. Vaya forma de ser devuelto a la realidad En ese momento sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de todo el alboroto que se desarrollaba en clase, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba que se quedo estático mirando la pagina de su Necronomicon abierto frente a él, momento en que Duke y Chris Chuggy aprovecharon para lanzarle una bola de papel, debieron creer que Kyle se estaba quedando dormido al ver que no se movía, volviéndose así un blanco fácil. La bola de papel quedo sobre su libro abierto, que retiro con un movimiento brusco, luego de esa pequeña travesura Duke y Chris se enfrascaron en su propia guerra de papeles individual, ignorando de nuevo al pelirrojo.

La clase era un caos, con todos riendo, jugando y hablando a un exagerado volumen de voz. De nuevo todo ese ruido, lleno la mente de Kyle que paseo su miraba de un lado a otro aturdido. Ajeno a todo el escándalo que se desarrollaba en clase, el profesor Mufflin se dedicaba a la tarea de revisar los exámenes de la evaluación pasaba, con total calma sobre su escritorio, dejando esa clase libre.

Sentado en el último puesto de la segunda fila, Kyle observo con expresión aburrida a su alrededor, se estiro un poco relajando su postura, apoyo su brazo derecho sobre el pupitre y recargo su mentón en su palma, sintiendo una ligera ola de somnolencia. Sin nada mejor en que concentrar su atención, fue entonces cuando Kyle se dedico a hacer lo que hasta hace poco parecía volverse un nuevo mal hábito. Espiar a Fanboy. Para su desagrado, se había encontrado a si mismo mas de una vez, con la mirada perdida en la mancha púrpura que corría por los pasillos, se maldecía cada que podía cada vez que lo recordaba. Pero era difícil evitarlo, después de lo que Fanboy le había dicho.

Ahí estaba, sentado a dos puestos de distancia al suyo, sonriendo como siempre y hablando de alguna locura que solo Chum chum podría entender.

Desde el primer momento que llego, kyle intento por todos los medios hacer entender a ese par lo fastidiosa que le resultaba su presencia y lo muy lejos que los quería de su persona, pero contrario a lo que deseaba, los dos fanáticos se empeñaron en permanecer cerca y cada que tenían la oportunidad, lo arrastraban con ellos en alguna loca aventura, que terminaba en algún tipo de daño físico para él.

Al principio, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia cuando estaba junto a los dos fanáticos, que lo asaltaban con ideas tontas y disparatadas. Las cosas por suerte cambiaron conforme los días pasaban, su compañía ya no era molesta, solo paso a formar parte de su rutina habitual, comenzó incluso a tenerles cierto aprecio, para finalmente convertirse en una especie de amigos. Ahora pasaba más tiempo junto a ellos, intentando entender todo ese mundo de historietas y superheroes que los rodeaba.

Hasta ese punto las cosas marchaban bien, fue luego de un par de circunstancias que lo involucraban a él y Fanboy directamente, que termino por volverse un lió su mente, esa completa falta a sus limites de espacio personal, esas insistentes miradas y la constante cercanía, lo dejaban en una posición difícil de explicarse a si mismo. En nada ayudo que Fanboy un día de buenas a primeras se atreviera a confesarle lo que temía, de una forma muy lejana a lo sutil.

El pelirrojo salio de su estado reflexivo, dejando de lado cualquier idea con respecto a Fanboy y se concentro en reanudar su lectura, olvidándose de todo el ruido que lo rodeaba.

################

Una larga hora más tarde, el timbre anuncio el final de la clase. Enseguida el profesor Mufflin se dirigió a sus alumnos recordarles que acudieran a sus respectivos talleres. Los nuevos cursos exigían ahora una clase extra de taller, con cuatro opciones disponibles a elegir, el taller de teatro, arte, música y ecología.

Fanboy no tardo en colocarse junto al pelirrojo, al escuchar la campana de salida, tomando asiento a su lado en un pupitre vació.

–Hola kyle, ¿listo para la nueva clase? – pregunto con entusiasmó

El joven mago solo asintió sin mirar a Fanboy, de pie en su lugar, guardado el Necronomicon en una mochila naranja.

–¿Que clase escogiste? – indago curioso

–Arte – respondió con aire aburrido

–¿Enserio? creí que tomarías teatro o algo así – respondió sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

–¿Por que lo dices?

–Bueno, por que te gusta leer esos libros para chicas y la música clásica

–Yo no leo libros de chicas – se quejo ofendido

–Pero son libros llenos de cursilerías – recalco

–Igual, no gracias, no quiero terminar vestido de árbol al fondo del escenario – declaro ignorando la critica a su gusto por la lectura de novelas románticas, no es como si Fanboy fuera a entender sus razones.

–No me perece justo que tomemos clases separados, ¿como lograre sobrevivir?

–No exageres Fanboy, será solo por una hora

–Si, una hora en la que no estaremos juntos

La palabra juntos le resulto algo incomoda, pero decidió ignorarla.

–Estamos juntos en todas las demás ¿cual es la diferencia? – intento hacer el mismo uso de la palabra "juntos" para restarle importancia.

–Lo se pero… por que tienes que estar en un taller diferente al de nosotros – insistió con pesar

–Creí que te inscribirías para el taller de arte

–Lo intente, pera ya estaba lleno

–Debiste ir a inscribirte cuando te lo dije – dijo con un tono similar al de un regaño

Como respuesta escucho a Fanboy gruñir molesto, al saber que era culpa suya, recostó su cabeza sobre el pupitre derrotado. A su lado, kyle se colocaba su mochila al hombro listo para irse.

–Bueno, pero tu nuevo taller no es tan malo – intento animarlo a ver su estado

–Hablas enserio kyle ¡Ecología! es una clase aburridísima, te enseñan a separar el papel de los platicos y solo eso – se cruza de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero

–No lo sabes, podría ser, entretenido – insistió

–Seria divertido si tuviera globos de colores – dijo por lo bajo incrédulo

–Solo intenta no meterte en problemas, como la vez en que trajiste esa cabra a la escuela

–La cabra me siguió, yo no la traje y tampoco tuve la culpa de que se comiera tu reporte

Kyle le lanzo una mirada de falso enojo al recordar que esa sucia cabra había logrado alcanzar su reporte de historia.

–Pensándolo bien, creo que esta hora lejos de ti, será buena para mí – afirmo dando media vuelta en dirección a la salida

–Kyle espera

–Ve a clase Fanboy – grito el pelirrojo antes de dejar el aula

################

La señorita oli era la encargada del taller de arte de ese año. Llego con una gran sonrisa y su buen humor de siempre, saludando a su nueva clase. El aula estaba equipada con lo necesario, diversos lienzos y pinturas coloridas.

–Sean bienvenidos a la clase del fabuloso mundo de las artes, con su gran colorido y múltiples formas de expresión, si cada uno de ustedes se esfuerza lo suficiente lograrán pasar de haces simples líneas, a crear verdadero arte – Al terminar su discurso, se acerco a la pizarra y despliega un cartel con la imagen de la mona lisa.

Una gran ola de alegría y entusiasmo se extendió por todo el grupo. Satisfecha con la reacción de sus alumnos, la señorita oli fue en busca de su libro guía para dar inicio a su primera lección.

El taller de ecología, por mucho el menos popular de todos, los rumores decían que los profesores que impartían esa clase solían ser muy exigentes, además de que la mayoría de sus tareas consistían en leer libros casi interminables y escribir ensayos kilométricos. Eso era lo que esperaban la mayoría de los desafortunados chicos que terminaron en esa clase, pero contraria a todo pronostico, ese año la clase estaría a cargo de un nuevo maestro.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos, al no encontrar a un nuevo profesor al frente de la clase como esperaban, si no al ya conocido conserje Poopatine, que entro al aula momentos después de iniciada la clase, con su andar lento y pausado, este llego y paseo su miraba por los escasos alumnos que tenia a su cargo, mejor para él, entre menos mejor, pensó.

Parecía una mala broma tener al conserje como su nuevo maestro. Luego de eso los pocos chicos presentes miraron distraídos al frente, otros jugaban y se concentraban en ver su teléfono móvil, ignorando maratónicamente al ahora maestro Poopatine.

–Bien, como ya todos ustedes me conocen, soy el señor Poopatine y me encargare de ustedes durante esta asignatura, intentare impartirles un poco de respeto por la naturaleza y el cuidado de las áreas verdes

–Aburrido – dijo en voz alta Fanboy

–Oye tú, guarda silencio – reprendió Poopatine al instante

Chum chum levanto su mano.

–Si, Chum chum

–Conserje Poopatine ¿desde cuando es maestro?

Todos los presentes esperaron curiosos la respuesta.

–Bueno, en realidad no tengo ningún tipo de maestría, solo que no tenían un reemplazo para esta clase y me pagaran dinero extra por hacer esto – respondió resulto

Esas palabras sentenciaron el principio y el fin de la clase misma, que paso a volverse un caos, con chicos corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro, mas parecía una sala de juegos que una clase de verdad.

################

Una pequeña figura regordeta y rosada, se paseaba por los pasillos, mirando aquí y allá con sus pequeñas pupilas, olfateando con su nariz chata cada rincón. Ver un cerdo deambular por los pasillos seria algo extraño, excepto en la escuela Galaxy. Todo indicaba que el cerdo, había logrado escapar con existo del pequeño corral improvisado que el conserje había construido para retenerlo y mantenerlo alejado de los estudiantes.

Guiado por su hambre matutina, se aventuro por los pasillos, en busca de su próxima comida, en una de las esquinas un aroma atrapo su atención, su comida estaba cerca.

Bastaron unos cuantos pasos y la puerta del aula entre abierta, para abrirse paso dentro del fallido taller de ecología. Ya adentro se dirigió directo al punto de donde provenía el delicioso aroma, una mochila color púrpura, rasgo con su pezuña la parte delantera logrando tirarla de costado, dejándola en una posición perfecta para poder alcanzar el almuerzo indefenso que yacía dentro.

A mitad de su fechoría el cerdo fue descubierto por Fanboy, que al verlo intento alejarlo, no conforme con su reacción y viéndose interrumpido a mitad de su comida, precioso soltó un chillido en protesta y salio corriendo arrastrando consigo la mochila de Fanboy fuera del salón.

Y así comenzó la persecución que lo llevo lejos de su clase. Sin importarle los gritos de Poopatine, Fanboy salio corriendo tras el cerdo, que desaparecía a la vuelta de uno de los corredores.

Una sola puerta abierta a la vista basto, para que el cerdo corriera directo a ella intentando esconderse dentro.

################

En la tranquila y ordenada clase de la señorita oli, los chicos pintaban un dibujo sobre lo que mas les gustaba, todo era callado e incluso con música clásica de fondo, que en palabras de la señorita oli, servia como medio de inspiración.

Yo estaba por terminar su dibujo de scambers, su amada mascota yamaguchi, solo faltaba colorear un poco mas los bordes de color rosado para terminar, cuando de la nada, un cerdo callo sobre su hoja de dibujo, salpicando la pintura fresca. Una expresión de sorpresa lleno el rostro de Yo, para darle paso a uno de molestia pura.

–¡No, mi hermoso scambers esta arruinado! – Exclamo con pesar, tanto trabajo para nada – Eres un cerdo apestoso y malo – grito señalando al animal con enfado

El cerdo chillo sintiéndose amenazado, tomo en su hocico el yamaguchi de Yo, que yacía a un lado y se abrió paso saltando sobre los demás pupitre arruinando los trabajos de los demás a su paso. La pintura fresca ensuciaba sus pesuñas a cada salto que daba.

Kyle intento proteger su trabajo que mostraba la forma de un gran y feroz grifo, pero el escurridizo precioso fue más rápido y logro pasarle por encima a su hoja de dibujo.

Al cerdo no solo parecía gustarle estropear los dibujos de los demás, si no que también parecía gustarle robar cosas en su camino. Con el yamaguchi en su hocico, emprendió la huida, siendo seguido de cerca por Yo.

Los gritos y reclamos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, la confusión pasó a llenar el taller de arte.

Kyle miro con enfado su suéter a rallas, pintura blanca esparcida justo en la parte media amenazaba con arruinar su suéter, de no ser por que esa prenda había sido un obsequio de su abuela, no le abría importado, pero no podía darse el lujo de dejar que esta se arruinara. Se acerco a la salida con paso rápido, necesitaba limpiarse.

Fanboy llego corriendo siguiendo el sonido del alboroto que se había formado en la clase de arte, precioso había estado ahí, lo sabia por el desorden provocado, al frente una paciente maestra oli intentaba mantener a sus alumnos en calma. Fanboy escaneó el lugar en busca de su mochila y la encontró junto a uno de los pupitres de la primera fila, iba a entrar a recuperarla cuando fue asaltado por un pelirrojo que se acercaba apresurado, kyle no se tomo ni dos segundos en mirarle solo para ordenarle con un amable _"muévete"_, a que se quitara de su camino.

Fanboy así lo hizo, notando que kyle no se veía muy contento, dio un paso a un lado dejando el camino libre, este pasó a su lado en dirección a los baños. El chico púrpura recupero su mochila con un rápido movimiento y dio media vuelta, corriendo fuera del salón.

################

El pequeño camino de manchas coloridas, ayudo a Yo a encontrar el escondite de precioso, que logro huir por el pasillo y termino escabulléndose dentro del baño de hombres, llevándose consigo su mascota virtual. Eso dejo a Yo con dos opciones, la de entrar o esperar a que el animal saliera por su cuenta, de pronto en su mente la imagen del cerdo soltando su preciado Yamaguchi en alguno de los sucios escusados la alarmo, obligándola a decidir entrar en territorio no aptos para chicas.

Vio a ambos lados del solitario pasillo antes de entrar, esperando a que nadie la viera, seria algo rápido después de todo. Sin ningún testigo a la vista se apresuro a entrar, su primera impresión fue de asombro, al ver los baños en un estado de moderada limpieza, contradiciendo su idea de que los niños eran sucios y desordenados. Camino por el corto pasillo mirando por debajo de los cubículos, no había nadie más que ella, que suerte, pensó, lo único que faltaba era encontrar a ese cerdo, no fue difícil, este salió detrás del cubo de basura junto a los lavados. Se coloco detrás del cerdo y con un rápido movimiento logro sujetarlo. Triunfante abrazo a precioso y le arranco del hocico su Yamaguchi. Lista para salir, escucho que alguien se acercaba, presurosa entro en uno de los cubículos, con precioso en brazos, cerro la puerta y aguardo hasta que el camino estuviera libre otra vez.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que el sonido del agua corriendo era lo único que se escuchaba, cansada de esperar se subió al borde del escusado, para poder ver quien era la personita que no se dignaba a salir. Asomo su cabeza por el bode de la puerta, distinguiendo una cabellera pelirroja, se trataba de Kyle que tallaba su suéter con trabajo, tratando de limpiarse una mancha de pintura sin mucho existo.

Yo se mordió el labio inferior, necesitaba salir de ahí, temía que algún otro chico llegara y lograra verla, pero no podía hacer nada mas que esperar.

################

Fanboy entro al baño, encontrando a Kyle junto a los lavados, iba a preguntar algo pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver la situación del pelirrojo, así que por eso tenia tanta urgencia por salir, su suéter estaba manchado con pintura.

Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea, que Kyle no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fanboy, hasta que este se encontraba de pie a su lado.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? – la voz de Fanboy lo sobresalto levantando la vista de su ropa

–¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto a su vez el pelirrojo

–Te vi salir corriendo y pensé, que te sentías mal o te pasaba algo

–Estoy bien, es solo esta estupida mancha que no se quita – dijo al momento que restregaba su mano contra la tela

–¿Por que no la pones bajo el chorro de agua?, eso podría funcionar – sugirió señalando el grifo

–Para eso, necesitaría quitarme el suéter

–Y…

–No voy a quitarme el suéter aquí

–¿Por que no?

Kyle miro con desconfianza al chico púrpura, intentando encontrar algún tipo de malicia en su sugerencia.

–Si te da pena que yo te vea, me puedo ir para que limpies tu ropa – ofreció al adivinar la desconfianza del otro

–No, déjalo así, puedo esperar a limpiarlo en casa – decidió al fin con resignación

–¿Seguro?

Kyle asintió pasando su mano por encima de la mancha.

–No parece ser muy grave, casi ni se nota – afirmo Fanboy acercándose

–¿Es broma cierto? – se quejo, la mancha era enorme y difícil de no ver

–Creo que estas exagerando – insistió

–Fanboy ¿estas viendo la misma mancha que yo?, por que si es así entonces no entiendo de donde sacas que…– kyle miro a su lado para encarar al chico púrpura, notando con sorpresa su cercanía

Y solo entonces le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de la real intención de Fanboy al provocarlo, demasiado tarde para retroceder y evitarlo.

Sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos, un movimiento ágil y sorpresivamente rápido, tras ese breve contacto, Fanboy retrocedió retomando su distancia.

Sus mejillas ardían podía sentirlo, en su cabeza todo pensamiento fue borrado centrando su atención en esa sensación de ligero roce que había dejado sobre sus labios. Vio por un segundo desconcertado a Fanboy que parecía disfrutar de su acto. Kyle recobro la compostura, encarando al frente su reflejo en el espejo, solo para darse cuenta de lo mal que lucia. Ver el estado de sus mejillas lo hizo sentir aun mas avergonzado, bajo su mirada y abrió el grifo de nuevo, en un intento desesperado por ocupar su mente.

Fanboy por su parte soltó una risita baja, divertido con la reacción del pelirrojo, le gustaba hacer eso, cuando kyle discutía pocas veces se daba cuenta de que tan cerca se encontraba de él, dejándolo indefenso y libre para poder actuar.

Ajenos a todo lo demás, ambos chicos ignoraban que tras ellos, un par de ojos ocultos eran testigos de esa singular escena…

* * *

_Hola a todos, yo aquí de nuevo con otro intento de Fankyle, que espero sea de su agrado._

_La idea para este fic me llego un día que tenia gripe y la fiebre empezó a hacerme alucinar cosas Fankyle, supongo que ayudo el hecho de ver capítulos nuevos de FB&CC esa mañana, pero bueno, si les gusto y les gustaría que lo continuara háganmelo saber._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


End file.
